A Farewell
by Ginger2
Summary: A simple goodbye to Buffy. A read for anyone sad over the loss of a great tv show. I wrote it from the heart as it came to me and is a short, yet stiring read.


Title: A Farewell Author: Ginger Email: Katharina_angel1@hotmail.com Disclaimer: If I owned Buffy, it would still be on, obviously I don't. Rating: G  
  
Authors note: This came to me while reading Identical Identity by Stacie Ann, which is an awesome piece. I just typed out what I felt, it has only been edited for spelling and grammar. I think it is my goodbye to Buffy, for 7 years I watched the show, and I believe I have grown through it. Though I did not always agree with story lines, I truly loved the show with all my heart, and the last episode was a tearful one for me. Please read the following with an open mind and enjoy my perspective on Buffy.  
  
She's been gone for over a month now. I don't think she ever realized how important she was to everyone, how much strength she gave us. She was our light. When I first met her, I was changed. I couldn't believe this girl would want to talk to me. I was sitting by myself with my usual book lost in a world of make believe, a world where I was important. Where I mattered. It's not like my life was bad, only I felt like there should be something more. Buffy gave me that something more, she showed me that I could take chances and become a better person. She made me matter, she gave me everything I have.  
  
Sure, not all of it has been fun, allot of it has been hard scary and dangerous. But it made me complete, it showed me how great I could be. She gave me a chance, a chance to make a difference in my life and those of others, She gave me a chance to live, a chance to crash and burn, and rebuild. She gave me hope....  
  
The world was never easy on her. She had more strength then anyone will ever understand. She knew that she could never be normal, even after Sunnydale was destroyed, that no matter what she would always be separated from the rest. Sure she pretended that she was just like the other slayers and she sympathized with them. But somehow I think that no matter what she will always be different then any other slayer who ever was and ever will be.  
  
She had a light inside her that touched everyone around her, that made us want to be better then we were. To be more like her. She was always strong even when she was falling apart herself, she was strong for us. She died three times, the first too she wasn't allowed to rest, wasn't allowed to be at peace. I think she finally is now.  
  
Kennedy always wondered why I supported her. Even when it seemed like she was crazy I followed her. The answer is very simple, Buffy always wins, she has a driving force within her that won't die, that won't let her give up. She understood life, what it meant, what it could be. She made mistakes and she fell apart, but in the end she could lead. She was one of those people who could rally an army on a few simple words. She could do that because she knew what we were fighting for, she knew what we were fighting against, and most of all she knew what it would mean if we lost.  
  
I will always be ashamed of that day I betrayed her, her trust her love. Sure she came back, she never brought it up. She was right, we were wrong, she won the battle and lead us to victory, even after we had chosen Faith. Faith is a good person, she had tried her best, but in the end, Buffy was right. War isn't about making nice, being a slayer isn't about living, it's about keeping the world alive. Buffy knew that, she gave her life for that. Even Xander and I never fully understood, we never fully comprehended what it meant. Sure we knew the statistics. The average slayers life is 17.4 years. But we never got it.  
  
I understand now. I understand what Buffy was, she wasn't just my friend, a sister, a slayer, a warrior. She was the worlds light, she was the worlds hope, she was the difference between life and death for the entire world, she was the balance between light and darkness. She was something special.  
  
At the same time she was just a girl, figuring out what life was, trying to make it though each day. She let me share that journey with her, she changed me from the shy girl I was, into a confident woman through her story. Because she showed me that if she could do it so could I. And she did it amazingly.  
  
I look down at the grave I stand over, it's simple with a small headstone and a bouquet of flowers resting on top. She died fighting for us, making the difference, giving us the freedom to grow, learn, make mistakes and experience life. The headstone states the simple truth, "SHE WAS THE WORLDS LIGHT, AND WE ARE ALL BETTER OFF KNOWN HER STORY."  
  
Author's note: I would love to hear from u, reviews are always appreciated, so are stories about your own connection with Buffy, or rants about it being ended. If any of u have a favourite quote of Buffy moment I'd love to hear it. All Buffy related stuff is welcome.  
  
Thank you 


End file.
